gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Freemode Events Update
The is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC ports of the game. It was released on September 15, 2015. Description The update allows players to experience "a completely new way of playing GTA Online", with various new modes, activities and features. (see below for full list of content). The update also gives the support of no loading screens for joining Freemode Events. The update also brings the Rockstar Editor to both ''Grand Theft Auto V'' and ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' on the Xbox One and PS4 consoles. Freemode Events only begin when the player is in a GTA Online lobby with other players; Solo/Invite Only sessions will not host freemode events. The player will gain a purple warning when a freemode event is about to begin, the range of events varies from challenges to game modes, such as "pull the longest stoppie" or "hold the vehicle until the timer ends", respectively. A timer will count down until the event begins, displayed in the bottom right corner. Some events require the player to collect something, such as a vehicle, or sometimes the event spawns vehicles for challenges in specific locations, for example, helicopters and planes for parachuting challenges, and bikes for stoppie challenges. Once the event begins, the timer will count down, depending on the type of event, the timer length varies. The top 3 current winners for challenges are displayed above the timer, in the respective Gold, Silver and Bronze order. The challenge variable will be constantly updated to display who's in the lead and what needs to be beaten in order to win a place in the top 3. If the player is currently in 1st place, a small warning box will appear above the radar if another player manages to take over your place. The winner of a challenge is the one whom has the shortest/longest (depending on the challenge) variable, once the timer ends, a "Winner" bar will appear, and RP & GTA$ rewards will be given to the player, again, the money rewarded varies between the type of challenge given. The time gap in-between events/challenges is approximately 10 minutes (real time). Content Freemode Events *'King of the Castle:' involves one player gaining access to a specific location, while they fight off any attackers. *'Criminal Damage:' Whet your appetite for destruction with an all-you-can-eat buffet. Get strapped with a favorite piece of heavy artillery and let loose over a given time period with no wanted level in sight. Wanton destruction is rewarded with every bullet hole and blast. The player with the largest property damage bill who causes the most destruction will win. *'Penned In:' involves players in cars, trying to stay in a big circle. The circle moves and will become smaller as time proceeds. If the player is nine seconds out of the circle, the car explodes and the player is out. *'Hunt the Beast:' involves players chasing one other player whom has gained a special ability, becoming a faster and stronger target. Players are given light attack vehicles such as armed helicopters to pursue and kill the target. *'Hot Property:' Grab the briefcase and go! Jump into a car, bike, boat, motorcycle, P-996 Lazer or just run for the hills with the coveted contraband in hand. Be one of the three players who hold the briefcase the longest to score GTA$ and RP bonuses. *'Checkpoint Challenge:' Compete with all your Freemode competitors in a mad dash across southern San Andreas. Who will be the first to race or fly through all the designated checkpoints for fame, fortune and reputation? *'Kill List and Kill List Competitive:' Take control of some of heavy artillery and duke it out with the mercenaries from Merryweather Security. Rack up GTA$ and RP for each kill. *'Dead Drop:' Fight for possession of valuable contraband and see if you can make the drop first in this ruthless smuggler’s run. *'Hold the Wheel: '''A Sanchez, a Golf Cart or another otherwise humble mode of transport is made into an indestructible marked vehicle. Take command of it and avoid all the other jackers and assailants in your session to be the one behind the driver’s seat when time runs out. Try and go for it solo to keep the entire GTA$ award for yourself, or shrewdly partner up with a gunner to ride with you for protection and split the earnings. *'Time Trial:' Record the fastest time possible, with a new course to master every week that awards you GTA$ and RP for beating our target time or your own personal best - and a championship worthy haul if you can take down the World Record. *'Freemode Challenges:' Compete in 19 unique Challenges against your Freemode friends and foes. See who can perform the longest jump, who can drive the farthest without crashing, who can fall the longest distance without dying, who can freefall the farthest before pulling their ‘chute – and many other ways to risk your neck to try and be a top 3 finisher for GTA$ and RP rewards. **Longest Stoppie. **Longest Wheelie. **Passing Under the Most Bridges. **Highest Top Speed. (Ground Vehicles) **Open Parachute Lowest to Ground. **Reverse Furthest Without Crashing. **Most Amount of Overtakes Consecutively Without Crashing. New Adversary Modes *'Hunting Pack''' involves players having to stick to high speeds in a vehicle rigged with explosives, facing death if the vehicle drops below a certain speed. The vehicle must be delivered without too much damage and without dropping speed, while opponents must try and ram the vehicle off the road, or below the restricted speed. *'Cross the Line '''is similar to Captures and Deatmatches, and is somewhat similar to King of the Castle, where players must defend their territory while fighting off opponents, however, the teams are equally balanced. Others *Rockstar Editor available for PS4 and Xbox One, with new features also added in the PC version - including an ambient audio and sound effects library, Snapmatic integration, Director Mode updates, and new fonts. *Content Creator updates, such as the ability to properly stack and overlap Props, as well as the ability to save Prop templates that can be reused throughout custom Job creation. *More plane spawn locations, widely across LSIA, such as near the end of runways and next to hangars. *The Stallion's roof can now be customized at Los Santos Customs. Gallery GTA_Online-Freemode_Events_Update-Cover.jpg Hunt-The_Best-GTAO.jpg|Hunt the Beast. Checkpoint-Challenge-GTAO.jpg|Checkpoint Challenge. Criminal-Damage-GTAO.jpg|Criminal Damage. Freemode-Challenge-GTAO.jpg|Freemode Challenge. Cross-the-Zone-GTAO.jpg|Cross the Line. LongestStoppingWheelie-GTAOnline-FreemodeEvents.png|'Longest Stoppie Challenge''' winner screen. OpenParachuteLowest-GTAOnline-Prepare-FreemodeEvents.png|'Open Parachute Lowest Challenge' prepare screen. OpenParachuteLowest-GTAOnline-FreemodeEvents.png|'Open Parachute Lowest Challenge'. Video Patch Notes See here for the full patch notes. Trivia * The "Hunting Pack" is somewhat similar to the movie "Speed", where a bus rigged with explosives most not drop below 60 kmh. **There was also a similar mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City called Publicity Tour. * The player selected to be the beast in the "Hunt the Beast" event resembles the main character in the "Teen Wolf" movie. * This is the first update to be exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC, as the PS3 and Xbox 360 have been ceased from future updates after the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2, due to hardware capacity limitations. * This is the first update that doesn't feature new content such as weapons, vehicles or clothing. Navigation fr:Événements en mode libre hu:Freemode Events Update Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online Category:GTA V